Simple detector systems widely used in the art are generally provided according to an isolated reporting configuration, as shown in FIG. 1. Each detector 1, 2, and 3 individually produces or transmits raw data to generate a result. In the configuration shown in FIG. 1, each of the detectors 1, 2, 3 generally must send raw detector data over a long distance to nodes 4, 5, or 6, respectively. Generally all data is transmitted regardless of its relevance to the end user. The operation of the detectors 1, 2, 3 is unaffected by any central decision making and is not influenced by any of the other detectors. Wireless telemetry systems are also widely used in the art for the transmission of detector data.